


No kids allowed

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Smut, barry wants to have another baby, just pure fluff, lake house, married, weekend away from kids, with children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: hello I was wondering if you could do a flash smutty/fluff where it's like a proposal, or like you the reader and Barry have a day away from possibly kids or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No kids allowed

**Author's Note:**

> I went with the second option. And yay my first smut for the flash ! ! !

"Now you guys behave for uncle Joe ok?" I took off Brody's jacket as Barry took off Nora's.

"But why can't we go with you guys" Brody started to cry.

"Because sweetie mommy and daddy need some time to ourselves, but we'll be back on Sunday." It broke my heart seeing my little boy cry.

"It's ok Brody we can play all weekend with uncle Joe, right uncle Joe?" Little Nora looked up at Joe

"That's right and guess what Brody" Joe knelt down so he was was to face with Brody. "I'll let you guys eat ice cream" Brody's face lit up when Joe mentioned ice cream.

"Ok bye mommy bye daddy" both him and Nora gave us one last hug before running off.

"Thanks again Joe" I gave Joe a big hug.

"Yeah thank you for doing this" Barry gave Joe a bag with stuff the twins might need.

"Honestly it's no trouble at all, I love those two kids. Now go and enjoy your weekend away from them, you guys deserve it" Joe gave Barry a hug before we exited the house.

"Ready to hit the open road" Barry looked down at me

"YESSS lets go." I grabbed Barry's hand and practically ran to the car. This is the first time in MONTHS that we are going to spend time together alone. No kids, no work just me and Barry alone at a lake house 20 minutes away from Central City.

"Calm down y/n the lake house will be still be there when we get there." Barry laughed as he opened the car door for me before he hopped into the drivers seat.

"I'm sorry I'm just so excited" I eagerly buckled my seatbelt and smiled at my handsome husband as he started the car.

"Haha I can tell, let's make the most out of this weekend" he laced his right hand with mine as we drove off.

*time skip*

"Barry we are a few feet away from the lake" I was awestruck as I was looking at the backyard of the lake house and notice the giant lake a few feet away.

"It's so peaceful here" Barry rested his chin on top of my shoulder and his arms wrapped around my body.

"It is, can we go swimming ?"

"Of course let's go changed" Barry picked me up and carried me into our room for the night. He carefully tossed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me.

"Oh no no no mr. Allen, you said we were going to go swimming. We can do this later." I gave him a kiss before pushing him away and search our suitcase for my swimsuit. I grabbed the swimsuit and went to the bathroom to change.

"Babe you know I've seen you naked right? How do you think we have our two children, why are you changing in the bathroom?" Barry laughed as he heard me lock the bathroom door.

"I know that Barry, I just want to change in peace. Just meet me down stairs if you're done changing." Shouted from the other side of the door.

"Alight fine, I'll meet you downstairs." I could hear Barry close the bedroom door. Once I finished tying my bikini top I stepped back a bit and took in my appearance. I was wearing a red swimsuit that Barry loves, mainly because it was red. I adjusted my boobs before stepping out of the bathroom, and made my way outside.

"Wow babe you look stunning come in the water is nice" Barry yelled as he swam around. I slipped off my sandals before running on the boardwalk and diving into the lake. Barry was right the water was nice, not freezing cold but also not disgusting hot. As I came up breath I looked around but I couldn't find Barry.

"Barry whe- ahh shit" I freaked when I felt something grabbing my legs only to realize it was Barry. "Don't scare me like that" I splashed water in his face when his head popped up from the water.

"Sorry babe I couldn't help myself" he chucked as he wrapped his arms around my body, as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Your lucky I love you" I pouted

"Yes I am lucky that you love me, God I can't believe how gorgeous you look in the bathing suit. I mean wow" Barry took his time checking out my body.

"Not bad for a woman who gave birth to two kids right?"

"Mmm not bad at all. You know I still can't believe this is my life. I mean I got a gorgeous wife, two precious children, a kick ass job and I get to keep our city safe. How did I get so lucky?" Barry rested his forehead against mine.

"It's not luck Barry, you've been through so much since you were a kid. You are just being rewarded for dealing with it." I cupped Barry's cheeks and gave him a sweet kiss. That sweet little kiss though soon turned into a heated make out season. I felt Barry tugging the strings of my bikini top causing me to pull away. "Wow there, if this is going where I think it's going we better head inside. I really don't want to have sex in the water."

"Fine by me, hold on" I buried my face in Barry neck as he used his powers to get us inside the house. Opening my eyes I look up at Barry and realized we were in the same position we were in earlier. "Now, where were we" Barry lifted me up enough to untie the back of my bikini top and laid me back genially before tossing the bikini to the side."Beautiful" he whispered as he began to kiss my neck. He ran his hands up and down my legs before hooking his fingers at the top of my bikini bottoms and slid them off.

"Oh Barry" I closed my eyes as I felt his finger playing with my clit before inserting then inside my pussy. "That feel nice" my breath hitched as he started to move them inside me.

"I love you" Barry breathed into my neck as he started to move his fingers faster. I started to rock my hip to match his pace.

"Barry I'm going to-"

"No wait" Barry pulled his fingers out and swiftly removed his swim trunks before climbing on top of me again. Spreading my legs for him I began to feel him teasing my entrance. With one harsh thrust he was fully inside me.

"BARRY" I clung to his back as he let me adjust. After a few deep breaths I gave him the ok to start moving.

"Jesus you're so tight! !" Barry groaned as he had a firm grip on my waist.

"Oh Barry" I tried to match his pace but he started to go faster, channeling a tiny amount of his powers.

"Ah I fucking missed this" Barry panted as he placed his right hand on my clit and started to rub it.

"Barry I'm not going to last if you do that" I tried to warn him.

"It's ok babe you can let go, cum for me please".

"BARRY ! ! !" I let out a high pitch scream before my orgasm took over my body. "Yes yes yes" I chanted as Barry kept moving inside me until I felt him twitch inside me.

"Oh oh oh fuuuuuck" Barry cursed as he spilled himself inside me. Once he finished emptying himself inside me he pulled out and laid down next to me. "Come here" he called for me and I curled up against him.

"That was amazing" I kissed Barry's chest as we were trying to catch our breaths.

"You were amazing babe, I love you" Barry kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too Barry" I replied as we looked out the window.

"I was thinking" Barry started to say. "We love our life right and we love our kids?"

"Yeah" I hesitantly answered.

"What do you say we expand our family" I looked up at him shocked.

"You want to have another baby?"

"Yeah, I mean we have stated in the past that we wanted three to four kids and the twins are starting kindergarten in the fall. Why not expand our family" I looked up at Barry and see that he was staring down at me.

"We'd have to move into a bigger house. We can barely move around where we live now with two kids, imagine having three kids in that house."

"So that's a yes then" I noticed a hit of happiness in his voice.

"Yes, let's have another baby" I smiled as replied to him. "Let's just hope the twins will be ok with this"

"They're ok with it, I already talked to them about it and they're excited to have a little brother or sister." I teasingly hit Barry's chest. "I'm sorry I just wanted them to be ok with it before I even asked you. I just wanted to know that if we do have another baby they wouldn't get jealous."

"Alight fine that's a valid excuse, did you tell anyone else?"

"Nope" he kissed my nose.

"Alright then, I don't want to tell anyone until I'm actually pregnant, just so we don't get their hopes up"

"I'm ok with that" Barry kissed my forehead. "I love you y/n"

"I love you too Barry"


End file.
